Call Me Lupin
by wellhelloitsme
Summary: A Tonks/Remus story. :  I'm obsessed with them.
1. Call Me Tonks

**Wotcher,**

**I couldn't shake this story idea. It's time I admit, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks... I'm freaking obsessed. I need to write about them, I can't focus on my other stories. =P **

**I'm not sure where this story will go…maybe they'll still die (If I kill them, be warned, it'll be tissue worthy)…maybe they won't. Maybe I'll do alternate endings and continue the one where they live. This starts in Prisoner of Azkaban, assuming that Tonks is in the Order (and that the Order exists) before Sirius escapes (and proves innocence). It'll have a lot of RL/NT so if you don't like them together, you'll probably despise this story. If you like CW/NT, you won't like this story either. Friendship only for them here, cuz I hate 'em together. **

**This chapter is probably around the length it usually will be, but it'll never be less than 2,000 words (almost always more). I apologize for this chapter. It gets sort of serious fast. **

**P.S. I don't know whether or not Tonks believed Sirius innocent, but I would think so with how trusting she is. And I apologize for the Remus and Tonks fight/debate/thing. I didn't find Remus to be a love-at-first-sighter. I like those relationships that progress from friendship to something more. I imagine that that's the relationship they had, seeing as it took a while for Remus to, er, jump ship, so to speak. If that makes sense. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything of the sort, but I do own a boatload of ideas and a laptop. :)**

_**'God bless the broken road that led me straight to you.' **_

**Call Me Lupin**

Tonks studied the piece of paper before Mad-Eye exploded it. He had told her that the Order of The Phoenix meeting was at Dumbledore's old home, when he was a teenager (Tonks tried to picture that and found it very funny).

"Come on," he growled and they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"This meeting place sucks," Tonks stated. It seemed so obvious- too obvious. Of course, the Order meeting would be somewhere important to Dumbledore.

"It's obvious enough, that it's not going to be found."

"Because the Death Eaters really don't fine comb these things," Tonks said sarcastically.

"Well, Voldemort isn't exactly in the position to come looking for us."

"Death Eaters are," Tonks muttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on that?" Mad-Eye retorted.

"So are you," Tonks shot back.

"Well, until we find somewhere better, it'll work with cons-"

"-tant vigilance," Tonks joined in cheekily. Mad-Eye rolled his eyes and pushed the door open.

Immediately they were jumped on by two men.

Arthur Weasley turned to Tonks. "You are?"

Tonks grimaced. "Nym-_Nymphadora_," she had to spit out her first name. "Tonks, auror. I work for the Ministry of Magic."

"Who trained you?" Arthur asked.

"Alastor Moody," she said.

"What do you prefer to be called?" Arthur asked, almost teasingly, yet still serious.

"Tonks. Nymphadora is too proper a bloody name to fit me."

The other man turned to Arthur and gave a half-smile. "No need to badger her. She answered the questions, Arthur."

She looked at the man. He wore shabby, old robes and had light brown hair. Scars were visible anywhere unclothed, particularly his face. His eyes were a warm brown.

"Wotcher," Tonks grinned at him, with a wink, and he smiled back.

"Hello Nymphadora, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hey Remus, I'm going to let you off the hook this once, but really, it's Tonks," she said lightly.

"Alright, Tonks," Arthur said, grinning. "Sorry about the questioning, standard procedure."

Next to her Mad-Eye nodded and she shrugged. "Constant vigilance, I 'spose."

Remus smiled. "Definitely Mad-Eye's auror."

Molly bustled into the room. "Albus is here!"

They all nodded, besides Tonks, who wasn't quite sure how to react. She followed cue and nodded. Remus smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, just come, sit and listen," he said quietly.

She nodded. He started to walk into a room and Tonks tried to follow, but tripped. She braced herself for the impact, but none came. Remus had caught her quickly, eyes dancing in amusement. She regained her footing and brushed herself off.

"Thanks, "she sighed. "One thing you might like to know about me is that I'm dead clumsy."

"I see that," he chuckled. She gave a small laugh.

They went and sat down on the couch. The place was nice enough. It looked as though the room they were in was the living room.

It wasn't a bright or lively room. It wasn't extremely inviting, the walls a dull brown and everything dusty.

"We tried to offer our place, but Dumbledore had said no. He's set on not putting anyone who hasn't joined the Order in danger, namely the children, willing or not," Arthur explained.

"I have to side with him on that one, Arthur. They can't grow up in a place used for fighting Voldemort," Remus said. Arthur flinched at the name, but Tonks didn't. _I bet they'll be using the name a lot. Besides, isn't like it's that big a deal,_ Tonks had reasoned with herself. "They've definitely been through enough," he added. What happened to the youngest Weasley, Ginny, was no secret.

"Are they here?" Tonks asked.

"Heavens, no," Molly said, sitting down next to Tonks.

"Hello, Molly," Tonks said with a grin.

Molly wrapped her in a hug. _Molly and her mother-like tendencies, _Tonks thought, but nonetheless had smiled. "Hello, Nymphadora."

"_Molly,_" Tonks frowned, smile fading.

"Dear, it's a lovely name, why don't you use it?"

"Too lovely," Tonks had muttered, looking down. "Doesn't suit me."

"Why not?" Remus had asked curiously.

"It's too formal, stuffy, like my mother, not me," she said truthfully.

"Tonks, Andromeda is a wonderful woman," Molly chastised.

"Yes, she is. I love her to death, but I'm not her. We have differences. She has manners and…properness. I…don't."

"Don't berate yourself," Remus said kindly. "Dora it is."

"Dora?"

"It's less proper," Remus said innocently.

"I'll call you Remmy for the rest of my life, so help me I will," Tonks warned. "Tonks."

"Tonks it is."

Tonks looked around. There were several women, and more men. Kingsley was there, along with Emmeline Vance. Vance didn't like Metamorphmagi; Tonks knew that from a few run-ins during their school years and a lot of rumors. Firm believer in all that 'not your true colors' and 'it's childish' stuff that usually was associated with people like her, Dumbledore was sitting there, waiting for the moment to begin, Eventually, everything died down.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore began. "As you may have noticed, Nymphadora Tonks has joined the Order. Nymphadora?" he motioned for her to stand and she obliged.

"Thank you, Professor, but really, it's Tonks," she said politely. _Probably not a great idea to snap at him._

"Alright then, Tonks. And Professor sounds much too old for me, so if you prefer to go by surnames you may call me Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, amusement twinkling in his eyes merrily.

Remus snorted, along with a few others. Tonks blushed but nonetheless gave a laugh.

"Next order of business, guard duty. Tonks, would you like to take this week to get the hang of it?"

"Of course, uh, Dumbledore," She'd never called him that to his face before…it was…weird. _Funny on my tongue. _"But what are we guarding?"

"Well, right now…Harry."

"Why, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine-"

Remus frowned. Dumbledore looked at him apologetically.

"You know you can't help him, Remus. It's not permitted; you know my reasons, this is better for him."

Remus looked away, almost moodily but not quite. More regretful. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and directed his attention back to Tonks. "He's safe. We'd like to keep it that way, so we take turns guarding him. Perhaps Remus will help you?"

"Yes, sir, I will," Remus said, looking back. There was still pain in his eyes over whatever happened with Harry, but he half-smiled at Tonks.

She decided to show off and hopefully cheer Remus up. She screwed up her face in concentration and turned her hair a bright blue. Remus jumped, as did a few other Order members. Tonks grinned cheekily.

"Tonks is a Metamorphmagus," Dumbledore explained with a happy twinkle. Tonks winked.

"Yep," she confirmed, while turning it back to pink.

"Childish tricks," Emmeline muttered under her breath next to her. Tonks heard her and snorted.

"Childish gossip," Tonks muttered mockingly in a stage whisper, so Emmeline would hear. They looked at each other. Emmeline rolled her eyes and Tonks shrugged.

Later, Tonks and Remus had sat on Privet Drive.

"So, why do you want to take Harry away from here?" Tonks asked, to make conversation.

"I've seen how they treat him. He's locked in a cupboard and barely fed. I was friends with his father and I'd like to take him away from this place," Remus explained quietly, choking up on the mention of James, and looking bitterly at the house. Tonks laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore let you take him?"

"He thinks that when Lily d-died for him she gave him a sort of protection. He had to live with a relative," he said, but it looked like he was hiding something.

"And these bats are all they found?"

He cracked a smile, but then it faded. "Most of Lily's family was killed in the war."

"Merlin…I don't think I'd be able deal with that."

"It's hard," Remus stated, pain flashing in his eyes.

"Oh," Tonks said, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be. Alright, Dora, how'd you find out about the Order?"

"I found out from Arthur," she said, then glared." And it's _Tonks. T-O-N-K-S."_

"Oh, okay Miss. T-O-N-K-S," he teased.

She gave a laugh but then pouted. "Jerk."

Remus smiled. "I try."

She glared at his smile. He stuck his tongue out jokingly, and then relented. "Alright, Dora, I'm sorry."

"Apparently not. Still on Dora, are we Remmy?" she teased.

"You're cruel," he said, laughing and shoved Tonks playfully.

Just then, a Patronus formed in front of them, and they went quiet.

It was a weasel.

"Arthur's Patronus," Remus stated.

"Weasel," Tonks confirmed.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Azkaban visit," Tonks explained briefly.

"Hold on, Ron- Hello, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I just thought I'd let you know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. That's all," the Patronus said quickly. Then it vanished.

A smile tugged at Tonks' lips. Remus, however, was seething in anger.

Tonks turned to him. "What are you mad about? Sirius is free!"

"That's not such a good thing, Tonks," Remus said grimly. "He's a murderer."

"You believe he did it," Tonks stated.

"I don't want to believe it. But all the facts are against him. He betrayed them to Voldemort. Muggles saw him. They saw him do it. All they had left of Peter was a finger."

"Seems kind of funny that a finger would survive an explosion like that, huh? Unless that was all Pettigrew wanted to be found of him."

"Don't say that about Peter."

"Just giving Sirius the trial he never got. Looking at it from all sides. Then again, not like anyone wanted him to be innocent."

"I did."

"Mm, you might of at first. But now, you seem to have written him off. The Ministry said he was guilty, the end. You can't believe everything the Ministry says."

"Most do."

"Most do, you're right. But you can't tell me you agree with the Ministry on everything? I see why you did this though. All the evidence was against him, to the naked eye at least. And that lie was oh-so-easy to believe. A _Black _went bad. Who would have ever guessed?" Tonks said sarcastically.

"You have to admit- he has the heritage."

"Yes he does. You want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I have the heritage too. Am I bad? "

"No- of course not- it's just-"

"You can't judge someone on something that they can't control, Remus."

Remus felt a surge of respect for the eccentric young auror.

"I really, really would love to believe that you're right."

"I am right. And, I got moody there, sorry. I get defensive when people talk about Sirius like that."

"I don't think you're right, Dora. At least I can be sure Harry stays safe while at Hogwarts." 

"How?"

"I'm the new DADA teacher."

"Be careful."

"Why?" 

"That job is cursed, I swear. I've never seen a teacher hold it for more than a year," Tonks warned, deciding to leave the earlier conversation alone.

"Neither have I, Nonetheless, the job is a blessing."

"Mm, Iit sounds fun to work at Hogwarts. Causing mischief, wrecking havoc, enlisting Peeves' help…" Tonks teased lightly.

Remus smiled wryly. "Exactly why I accepted it. I'll try to use the newfound privilege well by you."

Tonks looked at him carefully. "You're lying."

Remus raised his eyebrows, masking his surprise. "No, I'm teasing."

"Yes, but you're hiding something."

"Everyone hides."

"I take it you won't tell me what you find worthy of hiding?"

"You're a bright girl, you'll figure it out. I assure you, it's worthy of hiding."

"Hmph. Will you tell me if I get it right?"

"I doubt I'd have a choice, you'd see right through it," Remus said quietly.

"Fine. Er, you were bitten by a radioactive spider and in the dark of night dress up oddly and attack the sides of buildings," Tonks guessed from a muggle story she heard.

Remus gave a bark of laughter. "No."

"I think you're lying, Mister Spiderman," Tonks teased.

"And I think you might not be as speculative as I thought, Miss Nymphadora."

It was then Tonks' turn to shove him.

About ten minutes later Tonks looked to Remus and saw the scars on his face, remembered Mad-Eye's warning he'd given her not long ago, about an Order member being a werewolf.

"Are you friends with the werewolf?" Tonks blurted out. Remus went rigid for a second but then relented slightly.

"No, I don't really like the werewolf much."

"Oh. So you know who he is?"

"Yes, yes I do," Remus smiled wryly.

"Will you tell me?"

"I'll leave that to him, I think."

"Why don't you like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him, persay. More like I don't like the monster he becomes each month. How did you know there was a werewolf in the Order?" 

"Mad-Eye."

"Ah, that makes sense, to warn you."

"Wasn't really a warning, more like advice."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that there was a werewolf in the Order –that part might've been a warning, I 'spose- but not to judge him right off the bat, let him –quote- annoy you first, and then decide he's a git –unquote- and that if –quote- my nosy arse gets into places it shouldn't –unquote- not to shut him out. Don't know why he bothered. Wasn't planning on judging or shutting anyone out anyways."

"You aren't?" Remus asked. "Tonks, he's dangerous."

"Like I said, Remus, you can't judge people on what they can't control," Tonks said seriously.

There was a pause before Remus spoke, "Well, Tonks, I'm sure he appreciates that."


	2. Oh, Hey, Remus Is A Werewolf

**Wotcher, **

**4,080 words not counting the author's note. Not too shabby, eh? Sorry, I didn't know where to end it without it being too short. I'm also sorry if the dates aren't correct. I don't think it's right, but in this story Marge comes on a Thursday. I might have twisted it to make it work, but yeah, I think it'll be AU in that aspect. It may go AU, but I'll try to warn you.**

**However much as I'd like to, I do not own the heaven that is Harry Potter. I own nothing but my own ideas and a Pensieve to keep them in, seeing as I would forget.**

It was the 3rd of June.

"How much trouble would I be in if I killed a Muggle lady?"

"Probably quite a bit," Remus replied, though he'd have liked nothing more than to do the same.

It was a Thursday, and they were sitting in a bush. There was a moment of silence as they watched Petunia peer out the window snootily, shouting to Harry to fix his hair…_again_.

"How about two muggle ladies?" Tonks inquired cheekily. Mostly to placate her temper, being on the last nerve with these muggles.

"I won't tell if you don't arrest me for killing a muggle man," Remus said.

"Hmph. Deal."

"In hopes of keeping you _out _of Azkaban I take back my previous statement."

Tonks had opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by loud talking.

"-but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

"What was-" Tonks began to ask.

"Marge. And I believe, that she's talking to Harry," Remus growled. Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder.

They listened, peering discreetly into the window. Marge's booming voice was there again. "This Potter- you never told me what he did?"

"She sounds drunk," Tonks said.

"He- didn't work. Unemployed," they heard the lying voice of Vernon Dursley.

"Liar," Remus hissed through his teeth. "He was an aur-"

"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge and Tonks truly wished she'd shut her trap. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who -"

Tonks tightened her grip on Remus' arm.

They heard another voice then. Harry's. "He was not."

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "You, boy, go to bed, go on —"

"No, Vernon," said Marge, hiccupping. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry said.

"Lily and James Potter did not die in a car crash, they died for their son. Nymphadora Tonks, let go of me," Remus growled.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge and Remus tore away from Tonks, shaking with rage. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little-" Marge continued.

"Decent hardworking relatives? Insolent? Ungrateful?" Remus asked in a deathly whisper. Tonks never imagined that the level-headed man that is Remus Lupin would ever be this angry. Nonetheless, she really wished he wouldn't be now, the muggles might hear him. She decided to try and console him.

"Remus- Remus," Tonks said quickly, urgently. Trying to placate him. "Don't- she's not worth it- and oh my god!"

Remus looked at her. She pointed at the swelling lady in the kitchen.

'Oh, Merlin…"

"Harry, you're brilliant," Tonks breathed.

"He's going to get expelled." Remus said, trying to bottle his emotions.

"Please. I'd lose my job before I let that kid take the heat for this one," Tonks said, not taking her eyes off Marge.

"Good. Wait- where'd he go?"

Tonks looked at the door and saw it open.

"He's making a run for it," Tonks said at the scrawny raven-haired boy trying to drag all his luggage. He was doing pretty well at it too.

"Well, in that case, we are too," Remus said, tugging on Tonks' arm. She got up and they followed Harry.

Harry went a long way, the persistent bloke.

"Where are we?"

"Magnolia Crescent," Remus informed her quietly as they took a leaf out of Harry's book, lying low behind a wall.

"Oh," Tonks said. "Second question, is that a dog? Or a bear?"

Remus peered over the wall. "A dog, I think-"his eyes widened in alarm and Tonks got a good grip on his arm to keep him from going anywhere.

"What?" she hissed.

"Sirius Black is a dog animagus. A dog that looks just like _that. _And he's near Harry."

"Well, can you blame him? He hasn't seen his godson for a good thirteen years."

"As a known criminal I don't think they should be having a meet and greet, no."

"He's not hurting him, leave him alone! Aren't I the one who should be taking care of the dark wizards here? And I say he's okay!"

"Well, you are rather biased."

"You should be too," Tonks muttered. She felt Sirius' eyes on her.

"Look at Harry." Harry had cast the Lumos charm.

"Oh, hell, he's too observant," Tonks said, putting a Disillusionment charm on Remus then herself.

"What was that for?"

"He noticed the dog watching him. Looking around. You aren't fully invisible but good enough."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Tonks replied. She could have sworn the dog could still see her. "I have another guess."

"Now?"

"No, I'll save it for later. Apparate to Diagon Alley, I'll stick with Harry."

"Why you?"

"Because they'll recognize you. I can morph. Look, I'll stay with him as long as possible, then hopefully I'll meet you in Diagon Alley."

"Alright," Remus said, unsure. "Be careful."

"I will, now go," Tonks replied. There was a small crack, but it looked as though Harry was too deep in his own thoughts to notice it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry was messing around with his wand.

He ended up flagging down the Knight Bus.

_You know, sometimes he is creepily lucky. _

Tonks morphed into a woman older than herself and muttered, _"Accio Traveling Cloak"_

A cloak that smelled tremendously like cats flew to Tonks. _Mrs. Figgs probably won't mind, right? I'll return it and explain later. _

She apparated onto the bus and scribbled out a note.

_By the Ministry of Magic in interest of protecting Harry James Potter, I need to follow the boy. No sickles on me, give me credit and report me to the Minister or something if I don't pay. I AM NOT TO BE SEEN. _

_-Auror Tonks_

She discreetly handed the note to Shunpike. He read it and looked at her, annoyed.

"Y-"

"Shhh," Tonks hissed, slipping behind one of the curtains. Harry looked green (Tonks felt a little queasy herself) and they were discussing Sirius.

There were several stops and several people got off. She made certain Harry couldn't see her and soon they were the only ones left.

"Right then, Neville," Huh. It seemed like she wasn't the only one with a disguise. "Whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley."

_Yes. Thank you Harry, you are much easier to watch than Death Eaters._

There was a loud bang and then the Knight Bus skidded in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Tonks apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. Remus sat there with a butterbeer. _Ooh, let's have some fun._

She walked over with her chin up and tutted when he didn't acknowledge her. "Don't you remember me?"

"What?" Remus said in surprise. "Oh- uh- oh, yes –er- of course. Sorry, hello."

"What has you out of sorts?"

"Looking to see that someone made it to Diagon Alley safely. Well, two someones."

"Funny, I'm looking for someone too. His name is Remus, maybe you've seen him?" she asked, morphing back to herself.

"Very funny, Tonks," Remus said dryly. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Good," Tonks replied cheekily.

"Brilliant disguise."

"Thanks! It's sort of my specialty."

"I've heard that. So, Harry's alright?"

"Looks like it. Though I admit, the boy was looking green when they told him more about Sirius, mostly when they mentioned Azkaban. He looked like he was sure he was gonna be arrested for some accidental magic. Somebody needs to tell that boy about wizarding laws, because he's blowing things way out of proportions."

"I can understand why he'd be uncomfortable with the subject."

Tonks scowled at him. "They didn't tell him about that. Not that Sirius would do any- oh, no."

She had caught sight of Fudge. They met eyes for a moment. Then Fudge went back to chatting with Harry. Tonks put her head in her hands. "Great," she said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Fudge saw me."

"And?"

"And Fudge doesn't want to believe that Voldemort is alive. He's voiced the opinion several times. Thinks he's gone, gone for good. No weak form of him, or anything, he doesn't buy it. And you are-"

"A member of the Order, a known member," Remus finished. Tonks looked up and rested her arms on the counter.

"Yes," Tonks said, feeling thoroughly miserable. "So I'm probably in trouble."

Fudge finished talking with Harry. He strode over to Tonks. "My office, first thing tomorrow morning," he said, and then went to talk to Tom, probably about rooming for Harry.

Tonks groaned and laid her head on her arms. Remus rubbed circles on her back to comfort her. Once she calmed down she sat up and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, It's just, don't get me wrong, Ministry or Order, well, screw the Ministry. But this sort of sucks. I'm finally an auror and-"she trailed off.

"Yeah," Remus said quietly. He looked upset to Tonks. She patted his hand.

"I can probably lie my way out of it."

"He definitely can't fire you for being part of the Order. Arthur came to me not long after joining. I did all the research and there's no law against it."

"If he wanted to fire me, he could. He's made up stuff before. But it'll be alright," Tonks said, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Of course it will," Remus said comfortingly. Tonks and Remus had definitely become close friends over the week.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Last night Marge would be there," Tonks offered.

"Definitely a good thing."

"So, uh, are we watching him here now or what?"

"Tonks, I've got to talk to you about tomorrow night's guard watch."

"What?"

"Uh, I can't go. I'm really sorry."

Tonks smiled. "That's alright. Why?"

"My aunt's sick," Remus lied, his stomach sinking in guilt. The 4th of June…or the full moon.

"You big git! If your aunt's sick, why are you here today?" Tonks asked, swatting him on the arm.

"I wasn't sure if you were all set on your own."

"Could've asked."

"I can get someone to help keep watch with you if you like. Like, Emmeline."

Tonks shook her head. "I'll manage."

Remus grinned. "Are you sure? I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind to lend a hand…"

"No. No. _No,_" Tonks said firmly.

A few more hours went by. They tried to kick Remus and Tonks out, but Tonks flashed them her Auror badge.

"You shouldn't do that," Remus commented.

"I know, but I do anyways," Tonks said, yawning.

"Tonks, it's 3 a.m. I know that they like us to watch Harry as long as possible, but you are nodding off. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Uh huh," Tonks mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Alright," Remus said as she rested her head on one arm on the table. "Go to sleep."

She obliged. He took her arm and tried to remember Andromeda's address. Once he had, he did side-along apparation.

He knocked on the door. The apparation woke Tonks up, but barely. She managed to keep upright, at least.

Andy answered.

"Hey Andy," he said apologetically. "Tonks was on guard duty, but she was getting too tired."

"She was called into work early yesterday. Thank you, Remus, I'll manage from here."

The next morning, Tonks found herself in the guest bedroom of her mother's house. Andy explained last night. Tonks thanked her and apparated to work. She headed to the Aurors office but stopped short.

_Right. Fudge._

She walked down to Fudge's office nervously, running into several door frames and tripping over her feet. Being tired and nervous didn't exactly help her clumsiness.

Eventually, she got there. Fudge waved her in and offered her a seat.

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course. Hello Tonks," he said, looking at her with concern.

"Hi, sir. What did you need me for? I have to get back to paperwork," Tonks said. That was a lie, of course, she just didn't want to stay longer than needed.

"Oh, yes. That's right. I just wanted to ask you to be careful," he said, looking at her carefully. Tonks looked back, tremendously confused.

"What?"

"Well, surely you know about your companion's condition?"

"No, I don't. Is Remus okay?" Tonks asked anxiously.

'Yes, yes, he's fine."

"So, what do you mean by condition?"

"You don't know," he murmured. "Tonks, Remus John Lupin is a werewolf."

It all made sense. The scars. The putting down of the werewolf. Remus wouldn't have judged someone like that, well, other than himself.

The day Tonks found out about Remus' lycanthropy was June 4th.

And Tonks realized that Remus wasn't going to be tending to his sick aunt that night.

"Oh," was all Tonks could get out.

"I'm surprised you didn't know."

"No, I didn't get the memo. Thank you, sir. But I sincerely hope you know that I'm not going to cut off Remus because of this."

Fudge sighed. "It's dangerous."

"He has a name. He is a person. And, yes. Werewolves are dangerous, most of the time. But I'm fairly certain that Remus is not a threat."

"It's not a person, it's a mutt."

Tonks got up, clenching her fists, all signs of drowsiness gone. "And you," she hissed protectively, "Are a prejudiced, idiotic, despicab-," Tonks took a deep breath to calm herself. "-git."

With that she stormed from the room.

Tonks decided she wasn't mad at Remus, or even scared. It wasn't his fault. Sure, she was miffed that he didn't tell her but nonetheless, she could see why he kept this from her. There was Wolfsbane to keep the people around him safe and Tonks knew Remus never would hurt anyone intentionally.

She frowned and conjured up a Patronus, thinking of when she was accepted as an auror. She was rewarded with a meerkat. She pressed her wand to her throat.

"This is Tonks. You could have just told me, Remus. We're talking about this later."

She ordered the Patronus to go to Remus. She bumped into Arthur on the way back to the Auror office.

He looked at her pale face and frowned. "How'd you find out?"

"Fudge. And I may have gotten myself in trouble."

"What'd you say? I didn't realize Fudge was pro-werewolf."

"Do I really come off that prejudiced? No, he's not pro-werewolf, I ,however, am."

"What'd he say?"

"He called Remus a mutt. And said he wasn't a person. He called him dangerous, Arthur. I may or may not have called him a git, give or take a few adjectives."

"Tonks," Arthur sighed.

"I've gotta go," Tonks said quietly.

"Okay," Arthur replied. "Bye Tonks, take care."

"Bye Arthur."

She walked to the Auror office. On her desk lay a bunch of paperwork, but also a blue sheet of paper.

_Death Eater Sightings or Lead._

Tonks sat down and looked at it.

_DARK WIZARD/ CREATURE SIGHTING_

_Who: Fenrir Greyback and his clan, Registered Werewolf_

_Where: Knockturn Alley, possibly in Borgin & Burkes._

_P.S. Nymphadora, this is a KNOWN dangerous mutt. Be careful._

_-Fudge_

Tonks scowled, but nonetheless got up went into apparation range. Then _CRACK._

Knockturn Alley is not a pretty place.

She looked around for Fenrir. _Oh, Merlin._

He walked out of Borgin & Burkes, his gang behind him. Only two of them with hi- Tonks yawned. _No time to be sleepy, you idiot._

She stopped him, a grim look of her face.

"Fenrir Greyback, you are under arrest."

"On what count?" he sneered.

"Attacking children. Murder. Death Eater actions," Tonks reeled off.

Fenrir exchanged looks with the other members of his pack.

Then turned back to her.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's three of us. One of you."

"In case you haven't noticed, I can handle myself. I appreciate the concern," Tonks spit out. "I'm going to stop you."

"And how's a pretty little thing like _you_ going to stop _me_?" Fenrir growled.

"How about we find out?" she snarled, drawing out her wand. She tried to Stun him, but he dodged it.

_Stupefy _was heard a lot from all of them. Tonks got hit several times, but returned it several times in return. Admittedly, things weren't looking good for Tonks. Three alert werewolves against one half-asleep auror.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!"

One of them hit a man in back. It didn't help, because to arrest him Tonks would have to go through Fenrir and his other pack member. _Fat chance._

"Stupefy!" Tonks cried.

"Sectumsepra," Fenrir said.

"Stupefy," Tonks repeated desperately, despite the gashes opening painfully.

"Crucio," Fenrir said, almost lazily.

It hit Tonks. All she knew was pain. Excruciating pain. Fenrir showed no mercy and kept the curse on her to get the point across. She screamed in agony. It felt like Tonks was falling…

"_Stupefy," _a new voice commanded. It hit Fenrir and Tonks was relieved of the curse, breathing like a broken bird, shallow breaths. Deep breaths made her head dizzy. She heard his voice saying _Protego_ when a Stunning spell was sent.

She felt a hard kick in her side and a sharp pain in her hand. It was the last thing that she remembered. She fell, fell, fell…

She opened her eyes. Remus was there, looking at her concerned.

She wasn't in Knockturn Alley anymore, she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Hey," she said weakly to Remus.

"Hi," he replied, possibly just as weakly.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But do me a favor and take someone with you next time?"

"That was stupid of me," she admitted. "I thought it would be just him, though."

"Even so," Remus said. "You have no idea of what he's capable of."

"Yes I do," Tonks muttered. He was watching her with worried eyes.

"Alright, I don't want to argue with you right now, Tonks. The nurse'll make me leave."

"Fine. But we do need to talk."

"Look, Tonks. I understand if you don't want to be near me anymore. If that's what you want, then that's fine," Remus said quietly.

Tonks hit him, ignoring the pain. "You git. You stupid, stupid git. Of course I want to be near you. Why the hell would you think otherwise?" she demanded. Relief washed over Remus' features.

"It's just- Tonks, I'm dangerous."

"So I've been told. I don't believe it for a second though."

"Who told you that?"

"Fudge," Tonks said, regretting that she brought it up.

"Ah, Arthur contacted me about that."

"Tattletale," Tonks pouted jokingly.

"I don't want you defending me when someone says things like he did," Remus said quietly.

"Why? It's all prejudice-"

"This prejudice is built on facts, Tonks. We are dangerous and anyone in their right mind would steer clear. We aren't human, we are mutt-" he trailed off at the tears on Tonks' face.

"No you aren't," Tonks whispered, desperately and fiercely protective of her new friend.

"It's true," he said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tonks lied.

"Right. Because after breaking most of the bones in your right hand, getting kicked harshly in the side, being hit with a Stunning spell, and Sectumsepra and use of the Cruciatious curse you'd be fine," Remus said sarcastically, though there was evident pain in his voice.

"Why were you in Knockturn Alley?"

"Nothing important, it was for the Order. I'm glad I was though," he replied. "Do you want to tell me the whole story?"

"Well I had gotten back to my office and saw the memo. And then I went. He taunted. I retorted-"

"You retorted," Remus repeated weakly.

"We started to duel."

"That didn't go too well."

"I've never fought him before."

"Because Fudge never wanted to make a point to you before. About werewolves."

"That was magical ability, it had nothing to do with him being a werewolf," Tonks snapped.

"Because your magical ability is something to doubt."

"_Yes, _in fact, it _is,_" Tonks said impatiently.

"Even if you knew Sectumsepra, you wouldn't have cast it. It showed a werewolf's cruel tendencies."

"No, it showed _his _cruel tendencies. You know Sectumsepra, have you ever cast it?"

"That's beside the point," Remus sighed.

"How, exactly? Remus John Lupin, being a werewolf does not make you cruel. I think you've carried that belief far too long," Tonks hissed, quietly.

Remus waved his wand and cast _Muffliato._

"Better?" he inquired.

Tonks shrugged. "It's up to you."

"I don't mind, but it might damage your reputation if it gets back to the Minister."

"I sort of already did that."

"What?"

"Damaged my reputation."

"Arthur didn't tell me about that," he said, confused.

"He probably didn't want you freaking out. I may or may not have told Fudge he was a git. Er, and I might of thrown in a few adjectives."

"Tonks," Remus started unhappily.

"He can't fire me 'til I'm better anyways. It's against even muggle laws."

"Oh, that reminds me, he told me to wish you a speedy recovery," Remus teased.

Tonks smacked his arm. Andy walked in then, sobbing.

"Nymphadora, are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need the pillows fluffed?"

Tonks didn't respond to any of the questions. "It's Tonks," she muttered.

Andy laughed, weak with relief. Tonks smiled. "I'm alright, mum. It was no big deal," she said, mouthing to Remus to hide the chart while being smothered in a hug.

"Mum, do you have a time?"

"Uh huh," she said. "6: 56."

"Crap," Tonks muttered to herself. "We need to get out of here."

Both Remus and Andy put her back in bed.

"No you don't," Andy said, tears streaming down her face.

"Mum, I have guard duty," Tonks tried to explain.

"Because right now you'd be so much help on guard duty," Remus replied.

"Yes, I would," Tonks said stubbornly.

"Say something attacked Harry, what would you do?" he asked.

"I'd protect Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly why you are staying here."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Please just listen to me when I say this is best," Remus pleaded, and he looked genuinely worried.

"Am I deemed incapable of watching her?"

"Mum, you have a dinner tonight, remember?" Tonks reminded her.

"Oh god, and it's now. Listen, Nymphadora, I'll be back later," she said apologetically and left. Remus closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

He looked concerned, so Tonks decided to-

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll stay here," she grumbled.

Relief washed over his face. "Thank you, Tonks."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm helpless, woo hoo," Tonks muttered.

"Tonks, I'm going to pay hell for this later, I know, but I've got to go too. And I'm asking Severus to do guard watch, so that might discourage any ideas of running off."

Tonks sighed, annoyed, as he left.

She wrote out a quick owl to Fudge asking him to send some paperwork from her desk over.

He came and she did some of the paperwork, but then she discharged herself from the hospital.

She was going on guard duty.


	3. The Day We Became Friends

**Wotcher,**

**This one was pretty short. :P Around 2,300 words, without the A/N. I'm blaming it on the fact that my computer kept deleting it. I don't think it liked it very much. It decided to keep me writing and I always ended up changing something. :P By the way, I'd really love to know who's reading. You don't have to tell me what to change, even. I don't mind, I just wanna get a head count of who's reading. A simple 'hi' would suffice. Or if you really want, just a smiley or a frowny face. **

**I had a problem with this chapter. I felt that parts of it was sickeningly fluffy* and I really hope I got the friend point across. At this point, friends. Close friends, but nothing more. YET. :D **

**And it seemed so AWKWARD. D: Remus was mad, and Tonks wasn't exactly fabulous. But Remus wanted to help Tonks and Tonks felt bad about leaving. So both of them were trying to console the other. It gets awkward. D:  
><strong>

_***Not the dog Fluffy, the term 'fluffy' as in sickeningly Umbridge sweet oooze of grossness but not gross and not endearing. More real. But at this point, friend fluff, not love fluff. Does that make sense? I should stop talking now. I'm getting confused, but it's probably all the wrackspurts floating around. So don't worry if you're getting confused.**_

_**You're as sane as I am. :)**_

**P.S. This chapter might arise some questions in Tonks' status in her job. In my mind, she's a junior auror. To me, that means that she's been initiated into the next stage of becoming an auror. She is still in training, but goes into the Ministry and does work that an auror might. This is a guessing game for me, I'm trying to get it right but I'm not having much luck. D:**

**P.S...again? Remus is bold for him, I know. I know why this is, too. I can write Tonks because I'm like Tonks. Eccentric, clumsy, and BOLD. (good or bad, I've yet to decide) So, I write her with my fault of being bold, and it works because she is bold. And then I switch to Remus and I can't seem to lose the boldness. I'm sorryyyyyyy. ): I'm working on it. **

Remus was going to be furious. Tonks had known that. But she was sure she was fine, so she thought it was best.

Not like anything had really happened. Snape was there, Remus stuck to his word.

They exchanged a few comments, most insults and Tonks' retorts. But really, they just watched Harry, throwing each other a glare once in a while.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Snape sneered.

"I know. You missed the memo, huh? I'll do what I want. I'm fine," Tonks said grouchily.

"What, the mutt get protective after this afternoon?"

"Don't call him that," Tonks hissed. "And why'd he be protective? We're just friends."

"Very particular about nicknames, aren't we Nymphadora? You see, you'll always be Nymphadora, as Remus will always be-"

"Yes, Severus. I'm a freak and he's a werewolf, though that's not his fault. Which would leave- oh, yes; slimy git for you."

There was a pause.

"Why you associate yourself with him still, after you found out about his little condition, is a mystery to me."

"Because he's my friend. Severus, I know _loyalty _is an unfathomable thing to you, but it's not to everyone."

"You don't know a thing about me," Snape hissed.

"And I don't want to," she replied.

They both fell into silence after that. Harry left to search Diagon Alley. Tonks went after him, Snape staying behind.

He just walked around. Soon, he was back though. And safe. Tonks was aching. She looked at her hair color, which was an ugly brown. She sighed and made to change it. And eventually she did, leaving her with a harsh headache.

_Easy on the magic, Tonks. _She could practically hear her mother screeching at her for leaving the hospital. She sat back down. Snape grudgingly sat there.

"Snape, go if it's really that bad."

Snape eyed her suspiciously. "I promised the mu- _Remus," _he amended wearily at Tonks' wand pointed at him. "You're very predictable, it would seem." Tonks lowered her wand, scowling.

"Might I ask why you care?" she inquired, tucking her wand in her boot.

"Thought I'd work on that loyalty," he sneered.

"Alright, then. Sit there and be quiet like a good slimy git, would you?"

"Why would I be quiet when I have an opportunity to talk to the great Nymphadora?"

_This was going to be a very long night. _

And it was. Eventually she was too tired. Remarkably earlier than yesterday. She felt too tired to try apparating though, knowing that Mad-Eye would have her head. Recovering, tired as hell, and nothing but butterbeer in her system. Maybe she'd flag down the Knight Bus, pull a Harry. The bus'd take her to Hogsmeade. Then she'd walk to her flat, it's not that far. She'd been staying at her mum's. The dementors always affected her badly. She was usually very happy and bright- but that didn't mean she hadn't had bad pastimes. Thoughts of Bellatrix…Narcissa…Sirius….even fear of Greyback….floated into her head. She closed her eyes.

But she couldn't look Andromeda in the eye and admit she was in the wrong, because she still thought what she did was fine.

Apparation wasn't an option. Just asking for a splinch. She went outside and flagged down the bus.

"'Ey, looksee 'ere. It's Tonksie!"

"Just need to get to Hogsmeade. Here," she said, and threw him thirty sickles. "That'll make up for the other night too, I guess."

"Okay," Stan muttered, taking her money and letting here on the bus. "Don't know why chu' wanna go 'round there, though."

"Flat near there," she muttered tiredly.

"Alright, then. Bloody dementors scare my socks off."

"Me too," Tonks said, leaning her head against the wall in exhaustion.

Soon enough, they got to Hogsmeade and a very green Tonks stepped out.

_Maybe I'd have been better off splinched._

She started her walk to her flat. A dementor swooped in, soon followed by a second one and a third one. A fourth one.

_Happy thought, happy thoughts. _

_Why bother? What's the point? Tonks, you're so bloody weak. Sirius dealt with this for twelve years. _A feeling of dread coursed over Tonks, but she fought against it. One of the dementors flew over, closer to her. Tonks tried to run, but tripped. The thing loomed overhead.

_Think of Mum. Dad. Moody. Auror initiation. Finally an auror. _

"Expecto Patronum," she cried and a wisp of silvery mist came from the tip of her wand. It seemed to deter it for a moment, but it didn't last long. It swooped down on her and she felt more drained than ever. The other dementors loomed closer, one leaning over her mouth. She felt closer to her end than ever.

_Try…offered a spot in the Order…._

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing came from the tip of her wand. She felt like she was floating…like nothing mattered anymore…

_The day you became Remus' friend._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," she commanded, desperately.

A meercat bloomed from her wand, effectively driving the dementors away. She sighed in relief, still shaking violently from the close call.

_When does Honeydukes close? Really, some chocolate would help right now. _

She went to check, and they were closed. She frowned and continued on her way, hugging her jacket tightly to her shaking figure.

Eventually she got there. She smiled weakly in triumph and went inside. She felt a sick sensation in her stomach and barely made it to the bathroom before she started retching. Then she went to her room next door and collapsed onto her bed, hoping to get some sleep, knowing full well she won't.

Remus knew she wasn't going to sit tight. She was an auror and part of the Black family (albeit disowned), far too much pride for that. She reminded him far too much of Sirius at times. But that was alright. He didn't mind the cocky air that came with the Sirius he knew. He didn't mind when Tonks was cocky either. But this was getting ridiculous.

He went to Mungos to confirm that she had left. Albus gave him the day after the full moon off, understanding that he needed the rest. That day, he needed it to find Tonks and make sure she was alright.

He decided to start at Andy's house. Once he was there, he realized how pointless that was. She was much too proud to admit that she was wrong. Going to Andy's would say just that. Still, he knocked on the door. She answered, and he obviously had waked her.

"Oh, hello Remus, I didn't expect you'd be out and about today."

"Well, I need to ask you something, Andy."

"What can I do for you?"

"Where is Tonks' house? I expect she doesn't live with you anymore and I need to contact her."

"Isn't she at the hospital?"

"No. That's why I need to ensure that she is safe."

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear."

"Andy, did you really expect her to stay at the hospital?" Remus inquired with a wry smile.

She shook her head. "It was more wishful thinking."

Ted had come over. "What, what's wrong?" he asked, any trace of drowsiness gone.

"Ted, Dora's not at the hospital."

"Oh, god. Let's go look for her, then."

"I'm trying to, sir. See, I don't know where to look."

"Well, I'd start with the Ministry, but they'd probably send her home if she went in there. Her flat is two streets away from Hogsmeade Village. The address is Number 16 Manilas Turn."

"Thank you."

"And tell Nymphadora that we'll be speaking about this," Andy said dangerously. Remus almost felt a surge of pity for the young, reckless auror. Almost.

"I will."

With that, he apparated to Manilas Turn. He walked until he found Number 16. He frowned. Some enchantments seemed called for, with her in training to be an auror. Bellatrix wanted her dead. No matter that she was locked in Azkaban. _People have escaped before. _

He sighed and knocked on the door. A weak voice called out, "Come in, I think it might be open."

The weakness in her voice told Remus she wasn't okay, and it scared him enough to forget that she had left the door open. He pushed it open and called out, "Tonks?"

"In here. Door next to the bathroom," she called out, her voice shaking still.

He went to the room, barely noticing the decorated walls, alive with pictures.

She was sitting there on the bed, her hair a mousy brown, face pale.

"Wotcher," she said weakly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I should've just listened-"

"Are you alright?"

She looked at him confused for a moment.

Tonks wrapped herself more tightly in her blanket, unable to do away with the cold feeling. The effects from the dementors were not gone yet. "Y-yes. I think so."

"What happened?"

"Bloody dementors."

"What happened?"

Tonks inhaled, shuddering. "I-I thought it'd be stupid to apparate because I was sure I'd splinch. So I decided to take the Knight Bus-"

"Why didn't you go to your mothers?"

"She'd have killed me for leaving the hospital."

Remus frowned and Tonks knew that that wasn't the end of that conversation. But he took a deep, calming breath and said in a voice unlike his own, "Alright, continue."

Tonks took another weak breath before beginning. "Soon after I got off the bus, I ran into it, well there were four of them."- She closed her eyes and Remus placed a hand on her shoulder-"I tried to think happy thoughts but…it was real close…eventually I got it though."

She took deep breaths to steady herself, but it didn't work. Remus pulled her into a hug and held her close until she was ready to pull away.

She looked at him with a ghost of a smile. He wasn't able to stand seeing her so helpless.

She felt that sick feeling again and shook her head. "Be right back," she got up and ran to the bathroom. She retched again and felt her hair pulled away from her face. She inwardly groaned as she slumped against the tub.

"I'm really sorry Remus. I thought I was over that symptom. I wouldn't've let you in if I knew I'd get sick again."

"Then I'm glad you didn't know, because you need some looking after. It's alright. Have you been getting sick a lot?"

"Since the dementor attack, all night. Second worst symptom."

"Tonks, you need sleep."

"I haven't been able to."

"Usually dementor effects wear off by now."

"I know," Tonks said miserably. "They've always affected me badly."

"Have you ate any chocolate? It helps."

"No, Honeydukes was closed and I didn't want to go back out," she admitted.

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a bar of chocolate and handed it to her.

She took it, but didn't eat it. "I don't think I can hold it down."

"Probably not, but eat it anyways. I don't think it'll make it worse though, it's not a stomach problem that you're having."

Tonks nodded and took a small bite. She felt tremendously better, though not completely. "Thanks, Remus."

"It's not a problem. Are you feeling better?"

"Much."

"Good," he said, and gave a slight yawn.

"You should be resting."

"So should you," Remus retorted.

"I'm fine," Tonks gave a loud yawn. "Y-you should be sleeping."

"I'd rather not leave you alone."

Tonks shot him a look. "So now I'm being babysat," she stated. Remus merely returned her look. She sighed,

"I'm not good company after I see dementors," Tonks pointed out warningly.

"I think I can deal with that. Finish your chocolate."

Tonks obliged and found she didn't feel so sick anymore. "Thanks. But I've got training today."

"If you think I'm letting you leave the house today, I'm bringing you back to St. Mungo's. For insanity."

"Mad-Eye's gonna kill me, Remus."

"Going into training's gonna kill you, Tonks," Remus retorted.

"I'm not kidding, you know."

"I'll talk to him."

"I haven't got an owl, Remus," she said. "My old one's just died recently, too old."

"Fine. I'll send a message through Patronus."

Tonks looked at the persistent werewolf in frustration.

"Patronus? He'll lose it, Patronus signals emergency."

"You sent me one," Remus replied.

"Letters get read when they come out of the Ministry. I hate when people read my mail, so I use my Patronus."

"Well, we haven't got an owl and I am babysitting, aren't I?"

Tonks scowled in reply.

Remus produced his Patronus and sent it off with his message for Mad-Eye.

He turned back to Tonks. "Not to sound rude, but are you always this short-tempered when you're mad at somebody?"

She sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Remus. I'm sorry, just tired."

"That's alright. Get some rest."

She nodded and tried to walk to her room, stumbling tiredly. She felt strong arms guiding her to her room. She climbed into bed.

Remus watched as she drifted off.

_Tonks, you are a short-tempered, clumsy, noble git. But that's alright._

_Because to make that Patronus, only one memory would work._

_The day we became friends. _


	4. I'm Not Lying

**Wotcher, **

**So I'm alive. And really sorry. My life has been sorta crazy. Ah well, you've waited long enough for this chapter so I won't keep you reading my rambling author's note. **

**Sorry if this chapter's kinda weird. **

"Hello, Nymphadora," he said suggestively.

"It's Tonks" she replied, keeping her eyes on her paperwork.

"How are you?" he continued the conversation, much to her disappointment.

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine. So, what are you doing later?"

Tonks sighed, looking up at him. His name was Darren and he was like almost every other boy that had taken an interest in her. They would make her fall for them and then realize that she didn't want to morph to fit their dream girl description. This one, Darren, wasn't very bright and rather annoying.

"Working on paperwork,"

"Sounds boring."

"It is. Why?"

"I was wondering if you might have dinner."

"Yeah. Probably. Maybe not if I'm really busy with my paperwork. Cold pizza or something."

"I was thinking you might be interested in having dinner with _me_, babe."

"I don't think so," Tonks said carefully.

"Oh…well…let me know if you might change your mind."

"Sure," Tonks replied lightly, knowing it wouldn't happen.

"You know, you'd look very good blonde."

"And you'd look very good without a mouth," Tonks said mockingly. He seemed offended, but simply strode away and Tonks returned to her book.

Tonks had been reading up on werewolves, obviously. She was so bloody curious if she could help and it's not a conversation you can really have over tea.

And to her immense joy, she found something.

_Werewolves are completely dangerous to humans, especially when not under the influence of Wolfsbane. However, they are able to control which creatures they attack. Humans, they have little to no control over attacking. They can communicate with creatures though. When stressed, this control lessens just as it would for self- inflicted wounds (see page 394). However, creatures survive far more werewolf attacks then humans…_

Now to ask Hagrid.

* * *

><p>"It's open, Tonks," Hagrid called out.<p>

"How'd you know it is me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeh tripped on the doorstep."

She looked down at her slightly scratched hands. _Didn't think I was that loud. _

She opened the door and walked in, managing not to stumble too much.

"So, what'd yeh need?"

"I need to know whether or not I'm technically human."

"What? Why yeh need to know that?"

"Please, Hagrid? I swear, it's important."

"Don't think I should say nothing."

_Alright, who made this bloke more suspicious? _

"C'mon, I'll search for it anyways."

But Hagrid was set. "Can't say nothing, no."

"But-"

"No, Tonks. Look it up."

"Fine," Tonks said frustratedly.

"Bye," Hagrid chuckled.

"See you later, Hagrid," Tonks replied.

_To the library. _

* * *

><p>Tonks went into the library and found what she needed rather quickly.<p>

_Metamorphmagi are creatures that have the ability to change their appearance as they desire. Under a careful study in 1972 due to the stance some have against Metamorphmagi, it has been found that Metamorphmagi are half-breeds (see page 296). _

She grinned at the page. "Perfect," she murmured to herself.

Tonks took the book and made her way into the hallway. She thought she was going to make it out of the castle without falling or hurting somebody, but sure enough, a Slytherin first year came out of the classroom Tonks was passing in a hurry. She tripped over her and both cluttered to the ground. A teacher ran out of the classroom to see what the noise was. Of course, he laughed when he saw who it was.

"Wotcher, Remus," Tonks said, as he helped her up. She kindly offered a hand to the young girl. She looked at it, rather disgusted.

"Hello," Remus said, still amused. The first year got up huffily without Tonks' help and went off, nose in the air.

"That time it wasn't my fault," Tonks said firmly.

"Of course not," Remus grinned. "So, why are you here?"

"I came to ask Hagrid a question but somebody made him more suspicious. So I went to the library."

"What did you want to know? You could've asked me."

Tonks looked at him for a second, before opening her book to the page on Metamorphmagi. She handed it to him silently.

Remus scanned the page before looking at her, confused.

She looked around hurriedly before mumbling, "Werewolves don't hurt creatures."

There was no trace of a smile left on his face. "No," he said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"But Remus-"

"The answer is no. Stay as far away from me as you can on the moon."

"Wouldn't this be better for you?"

"Yes. But that's not what matters."

"Why not? Why is it so bad for you to accept help?"

"When it's your life at risk, I'd say that I'm not being unreasonable."

"Remus," Tonks said desperately, a hint of pleading. "Please?"

He looked so frustrated and desperate for her to drop it. She remained stubborn.

"Tonks, I'm not putting you into danger like that."

"And you think I've never been in danger before? I'm a bloody auror, Remus!" Tonks cried.

"Yes, so why would I want you in more danger?" Remus retorted.

"Well, what can I do? To stay safe…there's…I could morph into an animal…I could become an anamagi!"

Remus looked at her in shock.

"Right…an anagami! Like Sirius Black did!" Tonks continued excitedly.

Remus looked rather helpless. "No," he said in a weak voice.

"What? Why?" Tonks said, shocked.

"No, Nymphadora. Please, just- I appreciate it, really. But no, please just stay away from me on full moon," he said quietly. Tonks' eyes watered.

"I want to help. I don't want you to get hurt."

"The same goes for you. I'm already broken. You don't have to be too," Remus replied firmly. "I'm not safe to be around."

"But I want to be around you! You're my friend."

"You shouldn't have friends like me. Nymphadora, go back to where you came from. You don't belong around people- monsters like me. You'll only get hurt."

"I can handle myself, you noble bloke. So get it through your thick skull that you're my friend. I'm loyal to my friends. And none of my friends are monsters. I'm not going anywhere, Remus John Lupin. I'm here to stay and I want to help."

He looked at her in disbelief. He thought carefully. Then he looked into her eyes and said harshly, "Let me know when you get your priorities back in check, Nymphadora," her eyes narrowed and he left, with a quiet, painful, 'Stay safe."

She looked at his retreating form.

_What the hell? _, she thought as tears fought their way out of her eyes.

_Fine. Screw him. _

And she meant it. Sort of.

He left her standing there, and didn't dare look back. He was too worried he'd cave.

_I'd rather you hate me than that._

And he meant it. Or at least he was going to try to.

Tonks tried to focus on her paperwork, she really did.

_I was so unfair to him._

_No, he was just being the noble bloke he is. _

_No, I was a complete and utter arse. _

_It was his fault._

_It was mine. _

"Screw this," she muttered to herself, tears threatening again.

She got up and made to leave. She wrapped her coat around her frame tightly and walked out the door.

She sat in The Leaky Cauldron, tired.

A man sat next to her. "Hello," he said lightly.

"Wotcher," Tonks muttered.

"Er…bless you."

Tonks looked up at him. "How I say hi. But thank you."

The man's eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing against it. "You're Nymphadora, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes. But I go by Tonks," Tonks said, setting down her butterbeer. "How do you know that?"

"My mother knows yours. She used to rave of the young Metamorphmagus to me. She mentioned your little greeting."

Tonks forced a smile. "Said it since I was little."

"You seem upset."

"How'd you know?"

"Your hair's going natural."

"What?" Tonks said, looking at her hair. It was going her normal brown color. She blushed and changed it back to pink. "I should get going…"

"Alright. Good bye Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks," she corrected, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Goodbye…" she trailed off, forgetting his name.

"My name is Sean," he grinned.

"Goodbye Sean. Catch you later," she said lightly, setting down her butterbeer and apparating to her flat.

She was in no way prepared for what she saw. Her flat was demolished.

She got out her wand and took a calming breath. Then she entered.

There were several Death Eaters, appearing to be looking for her.

"I'm right here, you know," Tonks said. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to knock?"

A woman whirled around to look at her. The others gathered, but she motioned for them to stay back.

"How good to see you, dear," Narcissa said patronizingly.

"Can't say the same. How are you and the rest of the Black family holding up?" Tonks asked sarcastically, throwing a stunner that she dodged.

"Good, good. Just hoping we can redeem ourselves," Narcissa said, retaliating with another stunner.

"I can't say you're doing too good a job," Tonks retorted.

"Oh this? Dear, this is nothing personal of course. No, no, no. Simply Bellatrix's orders, _crucio!_" That hit and Tonks fell to the ground in pain. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. Narcissa took it off with a bored sigh.

"Oh, is it?" Tonks grinded out. "Lestrange's orders?" Narcissa flicked her wand lazily, sending Tonks flying into the wall.

"Indeed," she said, looking around. Tonks seized the opportunity and body-binded her.

It hit.

She looked at the other two death eaters, who quickly sent stunners her way. She ducked them and sent two back at them. Neither hit, and the duel continued on. There was a dance of flying lights and somewhere in the mist of it, both the Death Eaters ended up body-binded.

She looked at them, and then at her demolished flat. She looked at Narcissa, and the other two faces she didn't recognize. She pressed the tip of her wand to Narcissa's pale throat.

"Now, what did Lestrange want with me?" At this second, Narcissa apparated, the other two following. She closed her eyes, shaking from fright and adrenaline. She tried to move again and gasped, her body protesting the movement.

She opened her eyes and forced herself to floo Dumbledore. His pleasant face turned up in her fireplace.

"Nymphadora, what a surprise!"

"Professor, I've just been attacked by three Death Eaters. They said that it was on Bellatrix Lestrange's orders."

His face turned grave. "Alright. I'll allow you access to floo in."

She did and tripped over a chair nearby. With Remus in the area, she subconsciously expected him to appear out of nowhere and catch her, like he always seemed to. But he didn't and Tonks hit the ground painfully, feeling rather empty. Dumbledore pretended not to notice- or maybe he really was oblivious to it. She sat in the chair across from his desk gingerly.

"You can stay here, of course. Hogwarts is always here to welcome you home."

"Thank you. Where can I stay?"

"Professor Lupin has his quarters. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to lend part of it," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh-"Tonks trailed off, and then realized she shouldn't be asking for the favor of choosing her living area. "Alright. I'm not sure he's too happy with me right now. But if you can talk him into it..."

"I'm sure I can. Why don't we go ask him?"

"Alright. Thank you, again."

They got up and went sorely to his quarters. When they got there, Tonks became very interested in her fingernails.

Remus opened the door and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Remus, Tonks needs somewhere to stay."

"Why? What happened?" Remus asked calmly.

"Death Eaters," Tonks said to her hands, quietly.

"Alright. Thank you, Professor," Remus said, and Dumbledore left. Tonks looked up.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm barging in."

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

"I want to know if you're alright," Remus said slowly.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Are you lying?"

'No," Tonks lied.

"Yes you are. Your hair flashed to yellow. When that happens, I know you're lying. Tell me the truth. What happened?"

She told him what happened truthfully. "See? I'm fine," she ended defiantly.

"Alright, Dora. Just sit down and rest, do you want tea?" Remus asked kindly.

Tonks looked at him incredibly. "What? Aren't you miffed at me?"

"Why would I be? I wasn't mad at you then, why would I be now?" Remus replied.

"But…you were mad at me."

"No, just frustrated. I'm a grown adult, Nymphadora. I don't want the help and I'm not putting you straight into danger. It's just not going to happen."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to give up," Tonks muttered.

"You're not going to get your way on this," Remus said. Tonks let out a breath of frustration, but Remus ignored it.

"So, tea?"

Tonks nodded. "Thanks."

"What are we going to do on full moon?" Remus asked suddenly.

"I'll leave that night if it's such a big deal," Tonks said, with a bitter edge to her tone.

"It is," Remus said quickly, handing her tea.

Tonks glared, but didn't argue.

There was silence for a minute.

"Sorry," Tonks mumbled.

"I'm sorry, too," Remus said.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You were just being the noble bloke you are," Tonks replied.

"I went the wrong way about getting you to not want to protect me anymore."

"And to think, it didn't even help."

Remus sighed tiredly.

_That was going to get frustrating. _


	5. It Doesn't Mean A Thing And I Mean That

**Wotcher. No? Yeah, I figured. Sorry about the gap between updates. :( My play schedule has been maniac. Anyways, Miss Tonks get a little flirty this chapter and I know that's going to arise some angry questions. It's not going to turn into anything for a long while, but as this went AU, and they're "living together" I feel like they would've gotten closer in that sense quicker. Remus doesn't really even fully realize it when they are talking, and Tonks was tired the majority of this chapter to the point of not thinking straight. Remus might notice Tonks' comments, but he remains certain that it's nothing, so it can be implied that he doesn't realize he loves her in return, or that she loves him, yet. I don't think Tonks does either, she's just off her rocker most of this chapter.**

Severus swept into the headmaster's office.

"Narcissa wants Nymphadora dead," he said, ignoring all formalities.

Dumbledore frowned. "And you're sure?"

"She told me herself, Albus. She wanted my assistance in it. Bellatrix made her swear before they took her to Azkaban."

"And what shall you do?"

"I will dissuade her. Remind her of her sister. And of course, if I must, I shall not destroy my cover."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, a frown on his face.

"For the greater good," Severus's lip curled, as if he found the whole thing sickening. Before the old man could reply, he swept away just as he had entered.

Dumbledore nodded. "For the greater good," he echoed to himself.

Tonks woke up to Remus pulling her arm gently.

He said something hurriedly and Tonks caught the word 'school'.

"What?"

"Dora-"

"Call me Tonks," she said groggily. "Now, what about the school?"

"It's been attacked."

Tonks' eyes snapped open. "What? Who?"

"Black attacked Gryffindor tower," Remus said quietly. Tonks took a weak breath.

He looked at her carefully, but she just shook her head. On impulse, she threw his arms around him in a hug. He stiffened, and her face went red and she pulled away; not having meant anything romantic. Luckily, he seemed to realize this just in time. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest gently. "Sh," he said quietly. "It's alright, Dora. It's going to be fine."

"I thought he…I really thought…you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was him."

Tonks nodded into his chest. "Do they need my help?" she said, voice muffled.

"No, everyone's in the Great Hall. They're all okay, but Black's nowhere to be found." She pulled away and forced a smile.

"Yeah, seems to be a reoccurring theme with him lately," she said.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he murmured. "Thought you might want to know."

"I did. Thanks, Remus," she said softly.

"Anytime, Dora."

A moment of silence passed before Dora blurted out, "Does this make me bad?"

"What?" Remus spluttered.

"Being related to these…these monsters? Am I…am I one of them?" she asked shakily.

"_No. _No, Dora, you're not one of them."

"Did you think the same of Sirius when you were younger?"

Remus froze. "Tonks-"

"That's why I'm so bloody scaredthat I'm like them."

"You aren't like them. Sirius made choices, Dora, choices that you would never make. He decided to work for Voldemort-"

"_But what if he was bad all along?_" Dora shrieked, a sob racking her body. "How would you know that? How would he have even known that? What if- what if just being related to them is enough?"

She tripped over her feet through her tears, but fell into Remus' arms instead of the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tonks said softly, clearly only talking about the fall. Remus gave her shoulder a squeeze and then he stood her back up.

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I- I'm being so bloody stupid. It's just…just you know being related to those monsters…sometimes I think I'm turning into one. Sirius was that one that proved you could rise above it. That your relatives don't decide who you are. Then I hear things like this and I doubt it. You know I nearly didn't become an auror because I'm related to them? They thought I was a bloody spy."

Remus frowned, "You can't judge someone based on something they cannot control, Dora."

"But-"

"You decide who you are, Dora. Nobody else. Black made his choice. Look at your mother. She made hers."

"It took a while."

"But it happened. Dora, you're not a bad person. You are not a monster. You don't look at people like they all do. You're friends with me, aren't you?"

"What's that have to do with it?" she asked, confused.

"I'm a werewolf, Dora," he reminded her gently. "You didn't care about that."

"Well, why would I? You're a good person, one of the best I have ever met."

"And would Lestrange or Malfoy have done that?"

She winced at the idea of her cousins and Remus ever meeting. "No, they wouldn't."

"Exactly."

She sighed. "Good night, Remus. Thank you," she said, appreciating his efforts. Even if they hadn't worked.

"Good night, Dora."

"Alright," she said quietly.

"Hm?"

"You can call me Dora," she clarified. "But only you."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It's better than Nymphadora. And it sounds nice when you say it," she blurted, sleepily and not truly aware of what she was saying. Remus, however, froze, before sighing and quietly saying, "Go back to bed."

"G'night," she replied groggily.

_She didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure, _Remus thought quietly before going to bed himself.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you," Remus said, coming into his quarters.

"Wotcher," Tonks grinned, and then caught a glimpse of him. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Remus said, stopping and forcing a smile. "No, you aren't. Do you feel alright?" Tonks asked, getting up and walking to him.

"It's just the moon tonight. I'll be fine, Dora," he said, taking his third year lesson plans and making for the door. Tonks frowned and stood in front of the doorway.

"What's the lesson plans for? You've already finished with your classes today, haven't you?"

"It's for Severus. He's taking over my classes tomorrow," Remus said, seeming resigned to the fact.

"Why?"

"I don't do too well after the moons anymore."

Tonks grimaced. "You'd do better if-"

"No, Dora."

"But-"

"Please, Dora?"

Tonks scowled, but nodded. "So you're letting that git teach your class? I think_ I'd_ do a better-"Tonks' eyes lit up.

"What?"

"Think Dumbledore would let me help Snape teach the classes tomorrow? I mean, just to make sure he's not being a total arse?"

Remus smiled, appreciation shining in his eyes. "I think he might."

"I'll ask," Tonks promised, and then left to see Dumbledore.

"What kind of mission?"

"Very simple. The Fat Lady was attacked and so were you. Harry Potter cannot get hurt. If so, we would face dire consequences. I feel as though we cannot trust the Dementors, but as to not arise problems with the minister, they will stay. I believe, however, that we need someone guarding alongside them. That someone would be you."

Tonks flinched, but out of courtesy, Dumbledore pretended not to notice. "Alright, when would this be?"

"Just the night. It's like guard duty, but it's all night long."

"And I wouldn't be allowed to cast a Patronus charm, would I?"

"No, we can't drive them off. However, they aren't supposed to attack," Dumbledore replied.

"But you don't believe that, do you Professor?"

"No, I don't. However, they don't have the privilege to administer the Kiss, though. You will just get the aftereffects."

Tonks nodded quickly. "What time?"

"Pardon?"

"What time do I need to be there?"

"Five, if at all possible. Thank you, Nymphadora. Your efforts are appreciated."

She nodded again and turned to leave, feeling more distressed than ever. Then she remembered, "Wait," she turned back to the old man. "I know Snape-"

"Severus, Nymphadora."

"_Severus _is teaching Remus' classes tomorrow. Is there any way I could help him with the classes?"

"Nymphadora-"

"Look, he can teach what he thinks best and I won't interfere," she said quickly, then sighed. "Professor, you know he's going to teach about werewolves. I just don't want him going overboard."

"Severus will teach as the lesson plan-"

"No, Professor, and you know he won't."

"Severus is not an unfair man-"

Tonks took a deep breath. "Then it shouldn't bother him if I'm there. You know he wants Remus fired, you know it, sir. He knows that teaching one-sidedly about werewolves, giving the kids enough information to figure it out, will do it. Let me stop him from doing that."

"Nymphadora, just let him know would you? I daresay he'll be less than amicable."

Tonks resolved to later, but first? She was talking to Remus and getting as much bloody chocolate as they could find.

Dora finally found Remus walking from the Great Hall.

"Wotcher, Professor," Tonks grinned, falling into step to him.

"Hello Dora. What did Dumbledore say?"

Tonks looked at him and got the feeling he wouldn't like her newfound night job much. She chose her words carefully. "I can help Severus with classes tomorrow. He's probably going to go on with it, but I convinced Dumbledore to let me make sure he isn't a prejudiced git about the whole thing."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Dora. It means a lot."

"It's no problem," she smiled.

"Oh, and what did Dumbledore want you for?"

Tonks grimaced. "I have a mission."

"What mission?" he asked carefully, opening the door of his quarters and following Tonks in.

"Night guard of the school, basically. It's all night long and I'm going to be partying with the Dementors," she said, as uncaring as possible.

Remus froze mid step. "Tonks, you know that you don't do well with Dementors."

"I'll eat a lot of chocolate, it'll be alright."

"And the attack? Why does he want you out there, if Death Eaters are after you?"

"I don't know, but I _have _handled them before, Remus. I'm qualified to fight those people. What happened with Narcissa was my own stupidity. I know she's after me and I can be prepared. Constant Vigilance," Tonks finished confidently.

Remus just shot her a withering look and went into the kitchen.

Later that day found him in Dumbledore's office.

"With all due respect, sir-"a stressed Remus began, clutching the edge of the old man's desk.

"Remus, I don't want to hear this right now. I don't believe you understand-" Dumbledore began calmly.

"Sir, you know Death Eaters are after her, Lestrange wants her dead-"

"She's agreed to the mission-"

"Because she doesn't understand!" Remus retorted harshly, than his voice gave. "She doesn't know."

"But she knows that she was attacked, Remus."

"She got out alive, so she thinks this is over. You know her-"

"It's her choice, Remus."

"Even if Lestrange wasn't out for her, she doesn't do well with Dementors-"

"Well, I trust that she'll take care of that. Remus, she wants this-"

"She doesn't know that she's in danger," he said firmly. "Severus said this whole thing with Lestrange was stirring since she was born. She wants her dead and Malfoy'll do it. She almost did. You have such a thing of sacrificing people as if they were pawns. But when it's Nymphadora, you won't win without her. The 'greater good' doesn't matter, not when it comes to her. The world would not be the same without her."

"Remus, she wants to do this."

Remus stopped his rant, sinking into his chair and resorting to begging. "Don't let her get hurt."

"She's strong, Remus. Don't underestimate her," Dumbledore replied softly.

Remus rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Dumbledore, she thinks she's like them. That's the only reason she'd accept something like this."

"Then this will help her, will it not? Remus, I am not debating this. Talk to Nymphadora if you wish to. Don't dissuade her though, Remus. She _must _do this."

"So she never had a choice after all, did she?" Remus asked coldly, before turning and leaving.

The sky was darkening and, though he yearned to, he could not talk to Dora before the moon would rise.

Tonks sat cross-legged, eying the Dementors warily. There was a cold feeling in her chest when they were near, as if she never would be happy again. She twirled her wand in her fingers, wishing she could just cast the charm and be rid of them. One leered closer, but they were no threat. They couldn't attack.

She looked at her now mousy brown locks. Maybe they weren't completely harmless.

The night was long and tiring. The Dementors swooped down often, sending a fresh wave of depression through Dora's chest.

As the sun began to rise, a still wide awake, shaking Nymphadora was still to be seen in Hogsmeade. She was grateful for the miserable nights end and began her walk back to the school, eating her chocolate. After a full night with Dementors, she found that its impact was less than satisfactory. Nonetheless, she found herself able to take slow calming breaths. Still, her small frame shook as she returned to the school.

_Snape, _she thought as she walked through the doors. To the Defense room.

She walked into the room, still shaking and trying to remember what this was worth to her. _It's for Remus. _

"Nymphadora," Severus drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm helping you teach today," she said. "And yes, I've already confirmed it with Dumbledore."

"I need no help."

"Not looking to argue, Severus," she snapped.

"I need no help," he repeated.

"I don't care," she responded shakily. The world around her went dizzy, but she clutched the desk and it passed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Damn dementors," she muttered.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yep," she said, regaining her balance. Snape's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're sick, Nymphadora, "Severus said lazily. "Just go to your quarters"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she snapped. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Suit yourself," he drawled. "But listen closely Nymphadora, I shall teach as I wish and I expect you not to interfere."

"Only if I see fit," she replied.

And she stayed.

The third years filed into the room, surprised to see the old bat at the desk rather than Remus, Tonks knew.

Harry, Nymphadora noticed, was missing from the group of students. She saw who she recognized to be Hermione, as she was carrying a large sum of books and Ron, as his ginger hair stood out amongst the crowd.

It took a good ten minutes for them to settle down. However, when Severus began to start, Harry skidded into the room.

**"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"**

Snape looked up and Tonks grimaced. _Might not be The-Boy-Who-Lived for much longer, kid. _

**"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

Harry stayed put and Tonks silently cursed him. "Harry, it may be best if-"

Severus put up a hand to silence her. She shut her mouth, not feeling quite up to an argument. _I'm here to protect Remus, Harry, not you. That's what the rest of my life is dedicated to. _

**"Where's Professor Lupin?" **Harry asked defiantly.

"He's not feeling well," Dora replied, keeping her patience, unlike Severus.

"**I believe I told you to sit down," **Snape said, lip curling in disgust.

"**What's wrong with him?" **Harry said, and Dora saw a flicker of worry in his eyes.

"He's going to be just fine, Harry," she assured him. "Just feeling under the weather." She was lying through her teeth and felt completely miserable about it, but maybe it cheered the kid up.

Harry nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tonks, I'm going to be helping teach today," she responded. "Just make sure that Snape is alright to you lot."

"Why does the greasy git have to be here then?" Ron blurted out and Tonks found herself cracking a smile.

"**Five points from Gryffindor**, Weasley. Potter, five points as well **and if I have to ask you to sit down again, Potter, it will be fifty," **Severus said, furiously taking control of his classroom.

Harry looked at him and then sat down sullenly.

Snape's mouth twisted in triumph.

**"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"**

Tonks looked at the desk, "It's right here," she said, picking up a folder. He knocked it out of her unsteady hands and she watched its contents scatter to the floor. Tonks grimaced. _Bloody hell, Snape_.

The class fell silent.

This was going to be a very long day.

A very tired Dora walked unsteadily into Remus quarters. He was at the table, working on lesson plans. But when he heard her walk in, he got up. "Dora?"

She forced a smile on her face. "Wotcher."

A flash of worry crossed his face. "I think you'd better sit down," he said, leading her to the couch.

"I'm alright," she said, stumbling and landing on the couch ungracefully. Remus took his place right next to her.

"I don't like this whole set up, Dora. The dementors are dangerous-"Remus started, handing her a piece of chocolate.

"I don't have a choice, Remus. I've already agreed and I'm not backing out." Tonks bit into the chocolate and Remus was relieved to see some color return to her face.

"Get some rest, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me-"she started, venom flooding in her tone unintentionally. She stopped when she realized just how harsh she sounded. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," he said quickly, not want.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly, leaning into his shoulder. Without thinking about it or what it would start , he put his arm around her.

"I'm okay. Just get some rest, please?"

"Alright," she yawned. "Wake me up at five, please."

Remus sighed. "I don't think that's-" He broke off at her tired groan. He gave in as she rubbed her eyes. _She needs sleep, not your nagging, Remus. _"Four-thirty and we'll talk. Alright?"

When he looked down, she had fallen asleep.

"Alright," he whispered, before gently lifting her up. Her eyes opened groggily, but she just snuggled into his chest through her sleepy haze. He tensed, but she didn't seem to notice.

_It doesn't mean anything. _

He set her onto her bed gently and frowned.

_It shouldn't mean anything._

And he was determined to mean that.


End file.
